


Does an angel contemplate my fate?

by consultingcas



Series: The love that dare not speak its name [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Episode: s10e09 The Things We Left Behind, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction, Sam Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcas/pseuds/consultingcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is very different from the fic I originally intended to write and is a little different from my usual style, so I hope you like it. Loosely inspired by the fantastic #afterthe200th posts by Betty Days and Museaway. Comments and kudos are always welcome or come and say Hi to me on my tumblr, consultingcas. Title taken from Robbie Williams' song "Angels".</p>
<p>Ostensibly, this is a sequel to "The Love that Dare not Speak its name", but they can be read as standalone fics.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Does an angel contemplate my fate?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very different from the fic I originally intended to write and is a little different from my usual style, so I hope you like it. Loosely inspired by the fantastic #afterthe200th posts by Betty Days and Museaway. Comments and kudos are always welcome or come and say Hi to me on my tumblr, consultingcas. Title taken from Robbie Williams' song "Angels".
> 
> Ostensibly, this is a sequel to "The Love that Dare not Speak its name", but they can be read as standalone fics.

Dean and Cas were going on a date.

 

Okay, maybe Sam was somewhat overstating the situation. So Dean wanted to take Cas out for burgers, nothing special about that. They hadn’t seen the guy in weeks, after all, and he’d just had a run in with his vessel’s daughter. Dean probably just wanted to make sure he was okay.

 

Nope, it was definitely a date.

 

……………………………

 

He had known for years, of course. He’d have been an idiot not to, given the amount of times he had been forced to watch as Dean and Cas had yet another of their many soulful staring contests. Sam was fairly sure he knew why Dean hadn’t done anything about it as well. John Winchester hadn’t exactly been the poster boy for tolerance and equality. Sam had tried to be supportive, show Dean that he wouldn’t judge him if he was suddenly head over heels in love with an angel, but there wasn’t really any good way of approaching the topic that would make his meaning obvious.

 

Then they went to that musical. Sam had never thought he’d have reason to thank Chuck for writing the Supernatural books. He did now. Surrounded by fans of the books, many of whom were completely convinced of Dean and Cas’s “profound bond”, Dean had no way of escaping the issue. He tried to belittle it, of course, bitching to Sam about crazy fangirls. Like he was going to get any sympathy there. Sam was about as big a Destiel shipper as you can get. But the moment Sam tried to talk to him about it, Dean shut him down. Fine. If Dean didn’t want to talk about his feelings, that was okay. Sam couldn’t force him to. But he could force him to think about them.

 

Sam’s research over the following weeks was intensive. He made a tumblr account and looked up some of the most popular fics on Archive of Our Own. Dean didn’t suspect a thing until he came down to breakfast one morning to find a new piece of artwork adorning the fridge. It was incredibly mild compared to some of the stuff on tumblr: Sam had never been more thankful for anything than he was when he discovered xkit’s tag blocker. Even so, it was enough to make Dean give Sam his most powerful death-glare.

“What the hell is this?”

Sam shrugged. “I’d have thought that was obvious.”

“I know damn well what it is. I mean, what’s it doing on our fridge?”

“I thought you’d want a picture of your boyfriend up, now we’re making more of an effort to make this place a home.”

“What the fuck…Cas is not my boyfriend.”

“You called him the Thelma to your Louise.”

“Bite me, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

 

Next up was the mixtape. Dean didn’t notice anything immediately strange when Sam slid the cassette into the player and Jimi Hendrix started blasting out from the speakers. Once Aerosmith and Robbie Williams had played, though, he’d started to notice a common angelic theme. Scowling at Sam, Dean moved to eject the tape, but Sam pushed his hand away.

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

Dean gave him a dirty look, but the music stayed. A few days later, Dean made a point of letting Sam catch him looking at an online dating app on his phone with the “Interested in” section clearly stating that he was only interested in women.

 

The sudden appearance of angel food cake as a regular fixture in the bunker’s fridge. Sam’s dramatic readings of fanfiction as they drove to cases and Dean trying to drown him out by putting on the radio at full blast. Dean coming into the library to find Sam practically weeping over his laptop and muttering something about Elvis. The night where Sam suggested they watch “City of Angels” and had to pretend he didn’t see Dean tearing up at the film’s ending.

Eventually, though, enough was enough.

“Okay, I get that you think this whole Destiel thing is hilarious, but can you just stop it? I don’t go round suggesting you’re with Cas, or Gabriel or even freaking Lucifer, like those fangirls seem to think, so just back off.”

“Fine, I’ll stop.” Sam sighed. He paused for a moment, then said hesitantly. “You do know I’d be fine with it, right? If you did like him?”

“Jesus Christ, Sam, I just said...”

“Yeah yeah, I know, you don’t have a massive crush on the angel. I get it. I just know that some of the stuff Dad used to come out with wasn’t exactly tolerant and it screwed me up a bit, so I thought maybe it was the same for you.”

“What do you mean by that? You’re into chicks. It’s not like all the crap he used to say about gay people would matter to you.” Dean’s tone was defensive.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. “Not exactly. I mean, I think I prefer girls, but it’s not like I’ve never thought about guys in that way. College was a bit crazy. I always figured you knew.”

“Oh. So you’re saying you actually…?”

“Just once or twice. Nothing serious. I guess I couldn’t get rid of all of Dad’s ideas about the perfect apple pie life, huh?”

“You could’ve told me. I’d…” Now it was Dean’s turn to look uncomfortable. “I’d have understood.”

Silence.

Dean left the room without a backwards glace.

 

The next day, Sam started to take down the montage of Destiel artwork that covered the fridge. He was going to put it all in the trash, but Dean stopped him.

With a small smile, he took the artwork away from Sam, “Seems a shame to chuck it all out. Some of it’s quite good.”

“Yeah, it does.” Sam grinned back at him.

 

 

…………………………

 

As Dean turned to follow Cas in the direction of the restaurant, Sam couldn’t resist the temptation to silently mouth “Destiel” at him. In response, Dean simply raised a finger and flipped him off. He was smiling.


End file.
